List of Episodes
Production (2013-Now) On August 16, 2013 TheJasbre202 started scripting Season 1 for SpongeBob - The LEGO Square. On December 8, 2013 TheJasbre202 started scripting Season 2. Also on December 8, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that SpongeBob has a brother in Season 4. Also in July 2011 to May 2013 TheJasbre202 did 50 differant unaired SB-TLS shorts and will air soon on TheJasbre202's alternate channel in 2014. Also there is an unaired pilot for SB-TLS that aired June 26, 2013, about a month after the series finale for SB-TLS shorts and will air on TheJasbre202's channel on December 25, 2013. On December 8, 2013 TheJasbre202 revealed that there are 50 shorts from SB-TLSShorts that aired from May 30, 2011 to August 20, 2013 a month before the series SB-TLS began on September 29, 2013. On December 9, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that there will be a season 3, 4, and 5 leading the series to 110th episode passing its 100 episode milestone in 2017! Showrunners: Every "Camp Dumb" episode starting in Season 2 is showran by Jonas Bond & Tristan John, and starting in Season 3, Mr Roberson will showrun the series, he might only showrun seasons 3-4, and his goal is to "Not Wreck The Show, And Make It More Awesome". His episodes will start in 2016. Cast & Crew This page has been made Here. Series Overview The Show will have a 2 segment time limit, as of season 2, the show's time limit for each segment is 6 mins, if over time, there will be cut scenes. Season 3 & 4 will have animation differences cause of the movie being made during season 3. Timeline (2013-2027) List Of Episodes On January 20, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 episodes and confirmed that Spongebob: The LEGO Square would take the time slot of SpongeBob LegoPants on Fridays. On September 27, 2013 TheJasbre202 moved the air dates of Season 1 to sundays so SpongeBob LegoPants was not canceled. The show had a cancel scare in 014, then started to air again in 2015. Originally it was going to one segment in Seasons 6-18, but then changed back to the 2 segments. Pilot (2013) On June 26, 2013 TheJasbre202 made an unaired 6-minute SBTLS pilot but has aired on his youtube channel 7 months after the real release, but the video was set to private! Season 1 (2013-2014) On June 27, 2013 TheJasbre202 started production on SBTLS and would start scripting on July 1, 2013. This season premiered on September 29, 2013 with "Apartment 13". And this season will end on June 1, 2014. The show only had five writers: Jonas Bond, Tristan John, Austin Leonard, Chang Goodex left after this season, and Seymour Jackson. Season 2 (2014-2016) On October 19, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that there would be a Season 2 for SpongeBob: The LEGO Square. This is the last season to be animated at Jasbro's Animationz, until the spinoffs air in early 2016, also the last season Jonas Bond showruns, and the writers returning to write are: Jonas Bond, Tristan John. New Writers are: Mr Roberson, Hannah Gardner, Zach Nush, Seymour Jackson, Chris Clonts, Stan Stevenson, & Floyd. This is the first season produced with Brick Studios animating, LGamer1729 Productions, History12346 Productions. It is a rumor that Tate's sister will be a recurring voice actor starting in late-2015. Writing started in summer 2014, and ended in December 2015. Season 3 (2016) On December 21, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 more episodes to make up a third season. In November 2015, Jonas Bond announced that Mr Roberson would take over showrunning, except the Camp Dumb episodes, and the 3 holdovers. Noah B (Lego Spongy) will be the new creative director this season, Jonas Bond will become a supervising producer, along with Tristan John. This season will have a hiatus in summer for the Movie airing 11 days after the finale, possible to change the hiatus. Chang Goodex returned to story edit & write in this season. Camp Dumb V & VI will air on the same day in May, will be known as "Camp Dumb Day!". The Movie (November 8, 2016) After announcing a third season, Jonas Bond announced a mvoie for release on July 7, 2014, then it was changed to August 2015, then to November 8th, 2016. The writers confirmed are Jonas Bond, Tristan John & new writer, Mark Monzon. Unlike the show, this will be animated in cinimascope, the SpongeBob movies wern't. Writing took place September 13th to December 20th 2015, Animating will start January 3rd, 2016, and end in June 2016, after Season 3 Production ends, and Before it starts. On December 26, 2015 Jonas Bond said "The movie's script is 18 pages long, so the movie is expected to be around 40 minutes, but there are some action scenes so probably around an hour". The movie is rated PG due to some mild action. Season 4 (2016-2017) On April 3rd, 2015, Jonas Bond ordered 40 more episodes for a 4th season of SB-TLS, intended to air in 2015, then pushed to 2016. The season finale includes the 100th episode. Mr Roberson will showrun this season, and this will have 3 production codes, 1 is DAQFxx. 1 episode will air in june, as a season preview, the rest of the season will air in november to 2017. Season 5 (2017) On September 27th, 2015, Jonas Bond ordered 10 more episodes for a 5th season of SB-TLS https://plus.google.com/112278701366535834281/posts/CahwmkXgcti SB-TLS Fall 2015 Renewals, intended to air in summer 2017, and the animation will be animated at Brick Studios & at Jasbros Animationz, the first season to be animated there sense season 1 in 2014. This is the only season not to include a House Of Horrors, this season airs in summer. Tristan John will showrun. Season 6 (2017-2018) On September 27th, 2015, Jonas Bond ordered 21 more episodes for a 6th season of SB-TLS https://plus.google.com/112278701366535834281/posts/CahwmkXgcti SB-TLS Fall 2015 Renewals, intended to air sometime after Season 5, and the show will go back to their roots, and the first season to be produced without History12346 Productions. Tristan John will showrun. Movie 2: TBA (N/A) After announcing the movie, a year later, in July 2015, Jonas Bond announced that a sequel to the movie is in production, to air between seasons 10 & 11, or a conclusion of the series if not renewed. The possible release is in 2021. References Category:Episodes Category:Lists